


Coming Clean

by cavaleira



Series: Dirty Little Secret [4]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavaleira/pseuds/cavaleira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA the one with the French maid uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Clean

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Coming Clean：坦白从宽](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776149) by [Maryandmathew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryandmathew/pseuds/Maryandmathew)



> There's been all this [glorious](http://rourouwest.tumblr.com/post/52004614029) [Maid!Loki](http://shootingnova2.tumblr.com/post/49833643459/punishment-2) art in the fandom recently which inspired me to write porn.
> 
> This is part of a series, but it's not necessary to read the other parts to understand this one. All you need to know is that it's an AU where Thor and Loki are human Swedish brother-fuckers.

When Thor wakes up in the morning, the summer sun is warm on his face and he breathes in the rich scent of coffee brewing. Loki's side of the bed is empty, but between the smell of coffee and the clanking sounds coming from the kitchen, Thor is pretty sure where his brother has gone off to. 

Thor stretches and yawns as he sits up in bed. When he looks around, Thor sees that his usually messy room is actually quite clean. His dirty clothes have all been put in the hamper and even his desk has been straightened up; all the papers are stacked neatly and Thor's gold watch - a graduation gift from their parents some years ago - rests on top of them like a paperweight. A nice, charcoal gray business suit is laid out for Thor on his desk chair, complete with a tie and vest.

He and Loki had discussed this particular idea a few weeks ago and Thor shivers with anticipation because today is the day the fantasy becomes reality. It's been almost a year since they started playing their little games, but Thor has yet to grow tired of it. He doubts he ever will, not with the way Loki constantly keeps him on his toes. 

Thor smiles at the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. He's definitely eager to get a glimpse of Loki in his new outfit. When Loki finally does enter the room, Thor is utterly speechless. All he seems to be capable of is sitting there with his mouth gaping open as he stares at his brother.

Loki is decked out in a full French maid uniform. He looks absolutely stunning from head to toe, from his frilly white headband to his black platform pumps. Thor holds back a moan as he takes in the rest of the outfit: the fitted black bodice with white lace trim, the little apron over an obscenely short skirt, and silky black thigh high stockings. Loki has grown his hair out over the past few months and it hangs loose around his shoulders. His eyes are lined with black eyeliner, making green of his irises stand out that much more. 

Loki holds a small, wooden tray in his hands, and he elegantly crosses the room and hands it to Thor. 

"Your breakfast, sir," Loki says, and though his tone is demure, his eyes have a wicked glint in them. He is so breathtaking that Thor is tempted to say to hell with the pretense and simply drag Loki down on the bed to have his way with him. But he knows that would be ruining the fun, and Loki wouldn't appreciate that. Truth be told, Thor wouldn't really either; this is as much his fantasy as it is Loki's, perhaps even more so.

"Thank you, my dear," Thor says.

Loki nods politely. "I've also laid out your clothes for you. Please enjoy your breakfast, sir. I'm going to clean up the kitchen, but don't hesitate to call for me if there's something else you need."

Loki smiles and turns to go but he stumbles a bit on his way out, bumping into Thor's desk. "Oh, I'm sorry, sir," Loki says with a little nervous laugh, "I'm so terribly clumsy today."

Thor smiles. "Think nothing of it, my dear. No harm done."

"I will return to my duties then," Loki says, and then he walks out of the room. Thor's eyes are glued to Loki's ass as he goes, the big white bow from the apron and the little slip of lacy underwear peeking out from underneath Loki's skirt.

Thor looks down at the tray. It's a simple meal: a glass of orange juice and a small open-faced sandwich with cheese and cucumber. Loki knows that Thor never has much appetite before they play their little games. He's always far too excited to eat a huge meal. Thor quickly polishes off his food and then climbs out of bed.

Thor sets his breakfast tray down on his desk and then dresses quickly, eager to begin. Thor doesn't wear this suit very often, usually just for fancier parties or special occasions. Whatever happens today, Thor knows it will be the most excitement this suit has ever seen.

Thor smiles to himself when feels a small tube of lube in his pants pocket. It seems that Loki has thought of everything. Before Thor leaves the room, he glances down at his desk and realizes that the gold watch is missing.

Thor chuckles and shakes his head. "What a naughty maid you are, brother," he says softly, "stealing valuables from your employer."

Thor smiles as he picks up his breakfast tray and heads into the kitchen. He can already tell that this is going to be fun.

***

  


When Thor enters the living room, Loki is there dusting the top corner of a wall. Though he's a tall man - especially in those shoes - Loki has positioned his body far enough away from the corner that he has to stretch to reach it. The stretch makes Loki's muscles go taut and Thor cannot tear his eyes away from those long shapely legs. Loki stretches a bit more, making his skirt ride up enough for Thor to get an eyeful of his ass in those black lace panties. 

"Oh sir," Loki says as he turns around, his eyes full of mock surprise. "I didn't realize you were there."

Thor has to resist the urge to laugh at the blatant lie. "I'm just pleased to see you working so hard," Thor says, every bit the gracious employer.

"Of course," Loki says with a shy smile. "I'll take your tray," he continues as he crosses the room.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" Loki asks once he's taken the tray from Thor's hands. 

"Yes, it was..." Thor says as he looks Loki up and down, "delicious. Thank you."

Loki smiles again and then goes to set the tray down on the kitchen counter. 

Thor sits down at the kitchen table and picks up the newspaper lying there. His eyes scan over the front page, but he realizes he's incapable of even _pretending_ to read it, not with the way Loki is moving around the room in that uniform. 

The kitchen and living room are connected, so Thor has a perfect vantage point to Loki's activities. Loki wipes off the coffee table, bending over far more than is strictly necessary. He "accidentally" drops the TV remote and has to get down on his knees to pull it out from under the couch. Loki is deliberately teasing him, but Thor cannot make a move yet, not without ruining the game. Loki clearly has some plan up his sleeve; for now, Thor must be content with salivating over his brother while he waits for his cue. 

"Would you like some coffee, sir?" Loki asks as he saunters back into the kitchen.

Thor inclines his head and smiles. "Yes, that would be wonderful."

Loki grabs a mug and pours a steaming cup of coffee for Thor. He reaches for the bowl of sugar cubes on the counter, but it slips out of his hands and falls. The bowl is plastic so it doesn't break, but the cubes fall out and scatter across the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Loki says, wide-eyed as he stares down at the mess. "I'll clean it up right away, sir."

Thor can't help but feel impressed by how fully Loki is committing to his role. Loki gets down on his hands and knees and starts putting the cubes back in the bowl. His back is to Thor, giving Thor a truly tantalizing view. Loki's ass is sticking out and his stockings fit perfectly around the lean muscles of his thighs. Thor stifles a groan at the way Loki's ass wiggles when he shuffles and turns around to get the sugar cubes closer to Thor. Loki stretches out to grab another cube, when something gold falls out of his bodice and into the bowl.

"What was that?" Thor says sharply, getting to his feet and approaching Loki. Desire and excitement well up inside of him because this is it, this is the moment he's been waiting for.

"I... nothing," Loki says hurriedly. He grabs the watch and tries to shove it back into his bodice but Thor is already there, gripping Loki's wrist hard.

"That's my watch!" Thor yells, snatching it from Loki's hand. "You dirty little thief. After all I've done for you, I cannot believe that you have the nerve to steal from me."

"Please sir, I-"

"No excuses. What have you to say for yourself?" Thor demands as he slips the watch safely into his pocket.

Loki's demure facade drops and he gives Thor a scornful glare. "I wouldn't have done it if you weren't such a cheap bastard who doesn't pay me what I deserve."

Thor makes an offended sound and glares back at Loki for a long moment. "You want what you deserve?" Thor asks, a smug smile forming on his lips. "Then you'll get it."

Thor grabs Loki by the upper arms and starts dragging him across the floor. Loki snarls and struggles a bit, but he doesn't break out of Thor's hold. When they reach the kitchen table, Thor uses his foot to drag one of the chairs out and then sits down. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Loki snaps.

"Giving you what you deserve," Thor says. Before Loki can utter another word, Thor drags him up and over his knee, pushing Loki's skirt up with the movement.

"You wouldn't _dare_ ," Loki spits out, and though he struggles and complains, Thor can already feel Loki's half-hard cock rubbing against his thigh.

Thor laughs. "Try me," he says, and then he yanks the panties down to Loki's thighs and swats Loki on the ass hard. Loki yelps and kicks his legs out, but Thor keeps him firmly in place.

"Now, are you going to fight me or will you take your punishment willingly?"

Loki makes a frustrated little noise, but his body goes slack.

"Good," Thor says.

"Just shut up and get on with it."

"And still you insult me," Thor says in a displeased tone. "You've earned yourself twenty strokes, my dear."

Thor starts slowly, warming Loki up. He alternates softer and harder smacks, keeping Loki guessing about where Thor will strike him next. Thor hits Loki hard for the last several strokes, picking up his pace and really letting Loki have it. Although Loki lets out a few little grunts, he's largely silent. He won't break, not yet. Not until Thor makes him, and Thor would be lying if he said he weren't looking forward to it.

"Are you sorry, you little thief?"

Loki raises his head and gives Thor a dirty look from over his shoulder. "No."

Thor sighs in disappointment, although he's secretly thrilled at Loki's continued defiance. Loki's ass cheeks are already bright pink and Thor can't wait to make them show even more color. 

"Then you have earned yourself twenty more," Thor says as he pushes Loki's head back down. Thor starts with teasing strokes of Loki's buttocks, leaving him helpless to do anything but squirm and wonder when the next blow will come. He slaps Loki softly on one cheek, and then after a few moments gives him another soft smack on the other cheek. Thor pets Loki some more, letting his fingers slip down between Loki's legs to tease at his balls. Loki sighs, and Thor watches his brother's body start to relax.

And that's when Thor strikes again, spanking Loki hard enough to make him cry out. The next few blows are just as hard and Loki's whole body trembles as he tries to hold back his little noises.

Thor pauses after he reaches ten strokes, letting his hand rest firmly on the heated skin of Loki's ass. "How long have you been stealing from me?" 

"For months," Loki says, his voice shaky but still defiant.

Thor slaps Loki's ass again, the sound echoing through the room. "You should be grateful that I'm not turning you over to the police for your thievery."

"Why don't you then?" Loki says between hisses as Thor strikes him twice more.

"Because I don't believe that you are a lost cause. Your service has been excellent otherwise. You just need a firm hand to show you right from wrong."

Thor starts to spank Loki again, marveling at the beautiful mess his brother has become. Loki's ass is bright, hot red, his legs are shaking, and his cock is rock hard against Thor's thigh. He's completely falling apart, crying out with every blow.

Thor pauses after the tenth strike. "Are you sorry now?"

" _No_ ," Loki says, and his voice sounds thick, as if he's been crying.

"Very well then," Thor says, and he holds nothing back when he strikes Loki five more times in quick succession. Thor pauses for a moment, stroking Loki's ass softly. He can hear the sound of Loki crying and it makes him hesitate. Though this whole scene is turning Thor on beyond belief, Loki's tears also trigger a knee-jerk sense of protectiveness in him that's hard to shake.

But when he thinks about what Loki really wants, the decision is easy.

Thor smacks Loki hard five more times, and Loki whimpers with the force of his blows. "What will it be then," Thor says, "another twenty?"

" _No_ ," Loki chokes out. "No. I... I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"Good," Thor says, "otherwise I will have to punish you again. Although I must say that it seems like you enjoyed your punishment." Thor shifts his leg and Loki lets out a shaky moan at the sensation of Thor's thigh against his cock.

"There there, my dear," Thor says, petting Loki's hair and continuing to rub his thigh against Loki's cock. "You called me cheap, but I can be a very generous man." 

Thor takes Loki's panties all the way off and tosses then on the floor. He pulls Loki onto his lap until he's straddling Thor and they're facing each other. Loki looks gorgeous like this, with wide, tear-filled eyes and smudged eyeliner. Thor can no longer resist the urge to kiss him and they both moan at the sweet slide of tongues.

They break for air and Thor smiles knowingly at Loki. "You don't need gold and jewels, do you? Not when I can give you a payment much more to your liking," he says as he reaches down and grips Loki's cock in hand. Loki moans, fucking into Thor's fist with every stroke.

"Isn't that right?"

"Yes," Loki chokes out. " _Please_."

They start kissing again and Thor grips Loki's poor abused ass cheeks in his hands as they grind up against each other. 

"Can you feel how hard you've made me?" Thor murmurs in between kisses. "I want to pin you down and fuck you until you scream for me. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Loki moans and grinds up against Thor harder. "Please, anything. Just let me come."

"Oh I will," Thor promises, "but only when I'm good and ready to. You must remember that _I_ am the one who makes the decisions, my dear."

"Please, sir," Loki gasps.

"Stand up," Thor says, and Loki complies even though his legs are a bit wobbly. "Now bend over," Thor continues as he gestures at the table.

Loki stumbles away from Thor and bends over the table, pressing his hands flat on the surface to steady himself. 

"Fuck," Thor says under his breath as he stares at Loki's ass up in the air, offering himself up for Thor to do what he pleases. Loki's ass cheeks are bright red from the spanking and Thor can see his tight little hole, just waiting to be stretched open with a hard cock.

Thor pulls out the lube from his pocket and slicks his fingers up. He spreads Loki's cheeks apart with one hand so that he can easily start working a finger inside. Loki shudders as Thor opens him up, his body welcoming the intrusion.

"You're so tight," Thor says as he adds another finger. "Your little hole is going to feel so good wrapped around my cock."

Thor continues slowly fucking Loki with his fingers and Loki pushes back against them, hungry for more. Loki hisses at the stretch when Thor adds a third finger, but before long he's moaning and arching up for it.

Finally feeling that Loki is ready, Thor undoes his pants and pulls them down just enough for his cock and balls to be free. He knows that the fabric from his pants will be rough against Loki's tender bottom when Thor fucks him. And he knows that Loki would have it no other way.

Thor wastes no time slicking up his cock, taking it in hand and moaning as he slowly sinks inside. He pets Loki's hip as he thrusts languidly, getting Loki all loose and ready for what's to come. Loki feels so damn good, the velvet heat of his hole and the hot skin of his ass against Thor's upper thighs.

But as good as it feels, Thor promised Loki that he'd fuck him until he screams, and he intends to make good on that promise. Thor puts one hand on the back of Loki's neck to pin him down and uses the other to steady Loki's hip. He takes a deep breath and then starts fucking Loki hard, mercilessly pounding him into the table. His thrusts are brutal and he holds nothing back, making the table shake with the force of it. Loki doesn't try to push back against Thor, just moans and struggles to keep his trembling legs from giving out as he fucking _takes_ it.

"This is what you needed, isn't it? A spanking and a nice hard fuck," Thor says after a particularly hard thrust. Loki's only answer is a desperate moan.

"I was remiss in my responsibilities," Thor continues in a rough voice. "I wasn't taking care of you as I should, but now I see my error. You won't steal from me again, will you?"

"No sir," Loki chokes out. "Oh god, please don't stop. _Please_."

And Thor doesn't stop, wouldn't dream of it now. He just keeps fucking Loki relentlessly, giving him everything he's got. 

Thor lets his hand fall from Loki's hip and snakes it around to grip Loki's hard cock. He strokes it in time with his thrusts, making Loki arch his back and claw at the table desperately. Thor briefly releases his hold on Loki's neck and slaps him on the ass hard.

Loki screams, his whole body shaking as his orgasm hits him. Thor groans as Loki's ass clenches around him. Thor drapes his entire body over Loki and presses him down on the table, rutting into him hard as he chases his own release. 

"Oh fuck, _Loki_ ," Thor chokes out, and then he bites down hard on Loki's shoulder when he finally comes.

***

  


Afterwards, Thor strips Loki down and carries him to Thor's room. He gets Loki cleaned up and then lays him face down on the bed. With gentle fingers, he puts soothing lotion on Loki's poor bottom and then massages the rest of his body, pressing kisses into Loki's skin as he goes. 

"Did you enjoy yourself, brother?" Thor asks, once he has finished and is lying down on his side next to Loki.

"Mmmm," Loki practically purrs.

Thor laughs. "I'll take that as a 'yes' then."

"A resounding one," Loki says, turning his head enough to look at Thor. "We'll have to do it again sometime. Who knows what other trouble your little maid will get into?"

Thor pauses because there's so much he wants to say, like the fact that he's dying to do this again as soon as possible. Or that Loki is absolutely fucking perfect and Thor loves every twisted, kinky inch of him. 

But instead he runs his fingers through Loki's hair and kisses him long and deep. He trusts that Loki knows these things, that he heard them in every desperate moan and every slap of Thor's hand on his ass. That he felt them deep down in his bones with every hard thrust.

Thor feels the smile on Loki's lips as he breaks the kiss. He slides a hand up Loki's thigh and then gently rests it on his hip. 

"I have just one question for you, Thor," Loki says, his voice thick with sleepiness.

"Yes?"

Loki raises an eyebrow. "'My dear.' Really?"

"Why not?" Thor shrugs. "What would you prefer then, brother? My sweet?" he teases as he kisses Loki's shoulder. "My darling? My little slut?" he asks, laughing as he swats Loki playfully on the behind. Loki hisses at Thor but there's laughter in his eyes too.

"You're ridiculous," Loki says. The "and I love you for it" is unspoken, but Thor doesn't need to hear the words to know that they're true. 

"You should rest," Thor says. "I'm sure you must be exhausted."

Loki nods. Between the spanking, the fucking, and the massage, he looks utterly boneless and barely able to keep his eyes open. 

"Sweet dreams, my dear," Thor says, and though Loki snorts at him, he curls up next to Thor anyway and is asleep within moments.


End file.
